falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Caesar's Favor
|footer = }} 'Caesar's Favor'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is a repeatable side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * If the player character has gained a positive reputation with Caesar's Legion, they will subsequently be approached by a disguised frumentarius]]. He will state that Caesar has noted their loyalty and has allowed them to use a Legion supply cache which is periodically replenished by Legion members. He then departs. * The Courier is given a quest marker which leads to the cache, located on a rock ledge almost due southwest of the sniper's nest overlooking Cottonwood Cove. The quest is completed once one has opened any one of the metal boxes located on the ledge. ** This is a recurring quest and will re-appear approximately every three days in the form of a new quest marker guiding the player to the cache. This will continue as long as the Courier's reputation with Caesar's Legion is primarily positive. ** If the player character later acquires negative reputation with the Legion, the quest marker will no longer appear. However, the Legion will continue to restock the cache boxes. With the location now known, one can still take items regularly even without Caesar's permission, without Karma loss. Cache contents A maximum of ten boxes can appear on the ledge, split into two groups: * Five boxes are located on the west side of the ledge. These boxes are labeled "Legion Dropbox" and contain Legion Denarii totaling 235 in count between the five boxes. All five boxes will always be present. * Up to five additional boxes, labeled "Legion Supply Cache", may be located on the east side of the ledge overlooking Cottonwood Cove. 3 of these boxes can be found after gaining the quest. Another box will appear after gaining "Liked" reputation and another after gaining "Idolized". The contents of the boxes starting from left to right are as follows. 1st box: A small amount of random ammunition and a single aid item, this aid item can be any of the following Doctor's bag, Stimpak, Rad-X or RadAway. 2nd box: Several Doctor's bag's (on rare occasions over 60) and a moderate amount of ammunition (between 10 and 30). 3rd box: Usually this box contains up to 6 of the following armors metal armor, metal helmet, Recon armor, recon helmet, Leather armor and radiation suits. However, sometimes the box will only contain some ammo (usually 2 or 3 missiles and a few Electron charge packs.) 4th box (the one in closest to the tree): between 5-100 of almost all standard ammunition in the base game with the exception of mini nukes, 40mm grenades, 25mm grenade, 12.7mm rounds, .50 MG, BBs, camera film and alien power cells. The box will also usually spawn an aid item and 1 or 2 Stealth Boys, but this is not always the case. This box will only appear once one has a "Liked" reputation with the legion. 5th box: This box will spawn moderate numbers of almost all of the standard ammunition in the base game (excluding the same ones as above), however, in the case of .44 Magnum, 5.56mm, Electron Charge Packs, small energy cells, flamer fuel, microfusion cells, over 100 will spawn (with the expection of missiles - between 30-70 of them will appear), an extremely large number of Energy cells, Over Charge and Flamer fuel will appear (sometimes over 2000 of each). This box will also spawn either a standard or advanced radiation suit, a single aid item (usually purified water), and a number of Stealth Boys - sometimes over 70 Stealth Boys can found. This box will only appear once one has an "Idolized" reputation with the Legion. Quest stages Notes * As indicated by the disguised frumentarius, any items left inside the cache boxes will be removed once the quest re-appears. However, items taken from the boxes and left on the ground nearby will remain indefinitely. * Additional "Legion Supply Cache" boxes will appear if the player's reputation with Caesar's Legion improves between each instance of this quest. Boxes will not disappear unless the player's reputation is not sufficient for another instance of the quest. Bugs * This quest cannot be obtained if the player has previously received the Caesar's Hire quest. Additionally, Caesar's Hire will not recur while the player has a positive reputation, despite this quest not being obtainable. * It is possible to permanently disable this quest if the player fast-travels away from the disguised frumentarius as he is approaching, or if he is killed. ** A possible fix for this bug may be to use the console command . This will clone the frumentarius and place him where you are, allowing you to talk to him. ** Other possible fix for this bug may be to use the console commands , , , , and , in that order. This will revive the frumentarius and place him where you are, allowing you to talk to him. * After two uses of the drop boxes the quest may stop resetting due to an unknown cause. Waiting more than three days and maintaining a Liked or better reputation with the Legion will not reset the quest. Possible fix is completing Why Can't We Be Friends? and/or fast travelling to another location and waiting three days. * After the first appearance of the disguised frumentarius and first quest, it is possible that quest trigger conditions can be met yet the frumentarius may not appear and the quest not begin after three days, but the supply boxes will still be refilled on schedule. See also * Caesar's Hire References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests es:Favor de César ru:Милость Цезаря